gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Family Plus
Nicktoons Family Plus is an American cable and satelite network that launched on February 15, 2014 as GorgeTV Plus. History TBA. Programming Current programming Daytime *6teen *The 7D *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar *The Addams Family *Adventure Time *All Grown Up! *American Dragon: Jake Long *Angelo Rules *Animaniacs *As Told by Ginger *Astro Boy *A.T.O.M. *Atomic Betty *Atomic Puppet *Avatar: The Last Airbender *B-Daman Crossfire *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *BakuTech! Bakugan *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Battle B-Daman *The Beatles *Ben 10 *Ben 10 (2016) *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Beyblade *Beyblade: G-Revolution *Beyblade: V-Force *Beyblade: Metal Fury *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Beyblade: Shogun Steel *BeyWheelz *BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz *BeyWarriors: Cyborg *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *Blue Dragon *Bobby's World *Bomberman Jetters *Braceface *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *Camp Lakebottom *Cardcaptors (Nelvana dub) *Carl² *ChalkZone *Clang Invasion *Clarence *Class of 3000 *Class of the Titans *Code Lyoko *Codename: Kids Next Door *Counterfeit Cat *Cybersix *Daigunder *Dan Vs. *Danny Phantom *Darkwing Duck *Detentionaire *Dexter's Laboratory *D.I.C.E. *Di-Gata Defenders *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Tamers *Donkey Kong Country *Doug (Nickelodeon version) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Nicktoons edit) *DuckTales *Duel Masters *Dude, That's My Ghost! *Ed, Edd n Eddy *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *The Emperor's New School *Endangered Species *Exchange Student Zero *F-Zero: GP Legend *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *Fighting Foodons *Fillmore! *The Flintstones *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Future Card Buddyfight *Future-Worm! *G-Force: Guardians of Space *Get Blake! *Get Ed *Girl's High *Gravity Falls *Grojband *Grossology *Growing Up Creepie *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Idaten Jump *Inch High, Private Eye *Inspector Gadget *Jackie Chan Adventures *Jacob Two-Two *The Jetsons *Jewelpet *Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Johnny Bravo *KaBlam! *Kappa Mikey *Kaput and Zösky *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kid vs. Kat *Kim Possible *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *LBX: Little Battlers eXperience *LBX: Little Battlers eXperience W *League of Super Evil *The Legend of Korra *The Legend of Tarzan *Let's Go Quintuplets! *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Lloyd in Space *Looped *MAD *MÄR *Magical DoReMi *Maple Town *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Max Steel *Medabots *Mega Man *MegaMan NT Warrior *Megas XLR *Mew Mew Power *Mike, Lu & Og *Milo Murphy's Law *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *Mon Colle Knights *Monster Buster Club *Monster by Mistake *My Dad the Rock Star *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Life Me *NASCAR Racers *Ned's Newt *Ōban Star-Racers *Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *One Piece (4Kids dub) *Onegai My Melody *Ozzy & Drix *Packages from Planet X *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Pandalian *PB&J Otter *Pepper Ann *Phineas and Ferb *Planet Sketch *Pokémon: Advanced Battle *Pokémon: Battle Frontier *Pokémon: The Series: XY *Pokémon: The Series: XY Kalos Quest *Pokémon: The Series: XYZ *The Powerpuff Girls (original series) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Powerpuff Girls Z *Pretty Cure *The Problem Solverz *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Recess *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Regular Show *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy *Robotboy *Rocket Power *RollBots *Rugrats *Sailor Moon (DiC/Cloverway dubs) *Samurai Jack (original series) *Scan2Go *Sealab 2020 *The Secret Saturdays *Shaman King *SheZow *Shugo Chara! *Shuriken School *Sidekick *Silverwing *Skyland *The Smurfs *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Spaced Out *Spider Riders *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Steven Universe *Stoked *The Super Hero Squad Show *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Tama and Friends: Third Street Story *Teacher's Pet *Team Galaxy *Tenkai Knights *Time Squad *Time Warp Trio *Total Drama *Totally Spies! *Transformers: Animated (also on Nicktoons Family) *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Prime *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Tutenstein *Ultimate Book of Spells *Ultimate Muscle *Uncle Grandpa *Villainous *Voltron *Voltron: The Third Dimension *Voltron Force *Wayside *Wander Over Yonder *We Bare Bears *The Weekenders *Weird Years *What a Cartoon! *What's with Andy? *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? *World of Quest *The X's *Xcalibur *Yo-kai Watch *YTV Family Fridays *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Zeke's Pad *The Zimmer Twins *Zoids: Chaotic Century *Zoids: Fuzors *Zoids: Genesis *Zoids: New Century AuraPlus *Angry Video Game Nerd *Clone High USA *Code Geass *Code Monkeys *Crayon Shin-Chan *D-Frag! *Danganronpa: The Animation *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School *Deadman Wonderland *Death Note *Detective Conan *Dragon Ball (Funimation dub) *Dragon Ball GT (Funimation dub) *Dragon Ball Z (Funimation dub) *Dragon Ball: Broly *Eureka Seven *Fairy Tail *Full Metal Panic! *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Happy Days *IGPX *Kill la Kill *Lucky Star *Magic Knight Rayearth *My Neighbor Seki *Naruto *Naruto: Shippuden *One-Punch Man *Ouran High School Host Club *Princess Princess *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Samurai Jack (2017) *Show by Rock!! *Soul Eater *Soul Eater Not! *South Park *Undergrads *The Vision of Escaflowne *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace Former programming *My Hero Academia Suggestions Please suggest a show here. Suggest a Show! *Liberty's Kids (TV-G) Suggested by Polarjack77 :| Rejected *Pingu (TV-G) Suggested by Polarjack77 Rejected *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas OMFG IT'S TV-MA WE'RE ALL GUNNA DIE AAAAHHHH!!!!!! Rejected: It's not even Christmas.